Feldspar (Tetrawyvern)
Feldspar '''(specifically '''Feldspar Facet-486 Cabochon 1K8) is a former Homeworld Gem created by Tetrawyvern. Note that most sections of this article are incomplete and will be written in more detail once I've began progress on my miniseries. Appearance Feldspar is a Gem of average physique and stature. Her skin is a shade of brownish-grey with a trace amount of lighter tan bumps in various places. She has dull tawny brown hair with a symmetrical part and messy tufts WIP Personality Feldspar has a fairly erratic personality. She tries to show little emotion, but is easily overwhelmed and pushed over. A worrier at heart, she often lets her anxiousness distract her from other things. However, when in control of herself, she is an incredibly focused person with no other purpose than to get stuff done. She also tends to blow things out of proportion, a trait stemming from her paranoid behavior. Due to her role at Homeworld being so rigid, Feldspar doesn't easily adjust to new situations and acts awkwardly around new people (although she rarely seems aware of it). She constantly desires a serious, fixed lifestyle such as the one she was made for, but doesn't ever act on that desire. Despite her own inability to act on her view of the world, she is easily irritated when others violate that view. History (Note: This section is kinda dense. I'm trying to make it more comprehensible. Suggestions are greatly encouraged.) Feldspar was manufactured in the later years of Era-1 to serve a Hessonite. Her class in society requiring nothing but labor, she worked on heavy-motor assignments (mainly spaceship repairs) alongside others of her kind for millenia with little knowledge of what was going on outside of her chores. One year, the squadron of Feldspars were assigned to repair a base housing many Quartz-type Gems. Feldspar was unintentionally able to catch a few tidbits of gossip, including a story that stated a Kreuzite would be visiting the structure for a performance. Motivated by feelings of curiosity that she couldn't quite understand, Feldspar snuck away from her drudgery to view the show. The performance was strangely inspiring to her, and she found herself mystified by how unconfined the Kreuzite's dancing moves were. She continued sneaking out of work in order to observe this strange Gem's way of life. To her, it seemed so free and unrestricted, and she longed to have a life like it. Eventually, her constant escaping of labor was noticed by her Hessonite, who temporarily brought her out of service to question what was going on with her. After a sudden realization mid-interrogation, Feldspar fled from Hessonite's station and set up a makeshift base near the one she had escaped. By chance, she ran into the Kreuzite she had been following, who also claimed to be running away. She promised Feldspar a (mostly) safe escape away from the Quartz base in exchange for her trust. Feldspar, deciding it was her best chance at survival, reluctantly agreed and was promptly poofed by Kreuzite. Upon reforming, Feldspar found herself on a planet she couldn't recognize, along with Kreuzite and three other gems. Abilities As a basic laborer, Feldspar was not created with any special abilities outside of the enhanced durability she required for her tasks. She does, however, possess standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Kreuzite, they form Glaucophane. Skillset * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sickle Sickle]' Proficiency:' Since her weapon takes the form of a sickle, Feldspar is capable of wielding it with great skill. Her attacking style is generally simple and predictable, but effective. * Physical Repair: As a Gem designed for grueling tasks, Feldspar has had experience with the manual repair of structures. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Feldspar is capable of manipulating small forms of earth-derived matter, such as gravel. Since this ability is fairly weak, she does not put it to use often. Relationships Kreuzite Feldspar shares a complicated relationship with Kreuzite, one where she wants to get to know her better but doesn't know whether to fully trust her. Amethyst Although she will tolerate her, Feldspar is generally irritated by Amethyst's constant happy-go-lucky attitude and doesn't understand how she completely ignores the negative outcomes of a situation. Jasper Feldspar appreciates Jasper's relaxed and brave attitude, but is occasionally miffed by her passive-agressive tendencies. Carnelian Feldspar admires Carnelian's stamina and has a habit of trying to impersonate her constant energy. However, she also finds her constant zestiness outside of battle fairly unnecessary. Hessonite Before Feldspar's escape off-Homeworld, she viewed Hessonite as an angelic being, believing that her only purpose was to remain in her service. Once reoriented by Kreuzite, she completely reversed her beliefs, viewing Hessonite as the sole antagonist to her lifestyle. Weapon Feldspar's weapon is a basic sickle consisting of a slightly dented blade firmly tied to a wooden handgrip. It has a basic greyscale color scheme, save for an orange-reddish rectangle on its handle (Hessonite's emblem). In battle, she mainly relies on it for simple slash attacks, occasionally enlarging it to pack an extra punch. As of her latest regeneration, the blade has been given a spiral shape and the rectangle emblem has been removed. Image coming soon. Caste In Homeworld's empire, Feldspars exist only to do laborious work considered too shameful for Gems of any other caste. Because of this, their very existence is commonly considered disgraceful, and it's considered an insult for most Gem aristocrats to lay eyes on one. They are rough and unintelligent, with most barely knowing how to speak, and live a life detatched from the rest of the world. Entire squadrons of Feldspars are generally kept under the watch of one commander. Feldspars usually wear the symbols of their commanders instead of Diamond insignias. This is said to occur because they have no need to know about the Great Diamond Authority; some speculate that it was because the Diamonds didn't want anything to do with them. Gemstone Gallery Real life feldspar.png|A real-life sample of feldspar. This is the worst thing ive ever done.png|Feldspar as Rock. (See the trivia.) Trivia * Feldspar was originally a joke gemsona entitled "Rock". ** As Rock, she wore a hoodie and jeans and maintained an apathetic disposition through literally everything. * Feldspar's position in the caste system was drawn from the fact that feldspar itself is just a common rock, rarely used for anything decorative. (When's the last time you saw someone wearing pure feldspar jewelry?) Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Feldspar Category:Characters Category:Mismatch Gems Category:Misfits and Mysteries